utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ytr
ytr is a rapper who started in mid 2008 and is known for his fluid raps, such as in his rap cover of "Babylon" . He has sung non-rap covers before, but he tends to focus more on his rap covers. When he collaborates, he tends to do so with other rappers or is featured with his raps, such as his collaboration with Zebra in their cover of "Senbonzakura" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Helical Addiction (Released on October 28, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2008.06.17) # "Chuunibyou" (2008.06.19) # "Dame Ningen" (2008.06.25) # "Yutori" (2008.06.26) # "DQN Oya" (2008.07.04) # "Souri wa Chin Pa frtgy Fujiko lp!" (2008.07.07) # "Jiyuu jikan" (2008.07.22) # "Imai Mero Chouzetsu" (2008.07.25) # "Ra Tsu Pu" (2008.08.05) # "Suites (Wara)" -reprinted- (2008.08.12) # "Oeraisan he Fuman ga Arimasu" (2008.08.15) # "Todoufuken Mic Relay Part 2" (2008.08.26) # "Zutto Kyou no Taan" (2008.08.27) # "U wa www Tera Tanoshii wwww" (2008.08.30) # "Shitaneta Janee no? Natsu" (2008.09.01) # "Yukkuri Utte Itte ne!" (2008.09.12) # "Mochiron" (2008.09.23) # "Heigai Sentai yu to Renjaa" (2008.09.29) # "Suites (Wara)" -ver.2- (2008.09.29) # "Reverse Suites (Wara)" (2008.10.22) # "get out" feat. ytr and Hashiyan (2008.10.23) # "Riajuu Shitto" (2008.10.31) # "Red fraction" (2008.11.11) # "Onakon Chinkonka" (2008.11.21) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.11.29) # "Shitaneta Janee no? Fuyu" (2008.12.07) # "Ryuutan" (2008.12.14) # "Eroge Microphone Relay" (2008.12.18) # "Atochi" (2008.12.20) (Taken down on NND) # "Holy Mic Relay" (2008.12.25) # "2 Kyoku + Omake Ikkyoku" (Two Songs + One Bonus Song) (2008.12.29) # "Smoke Lover" (2009.01.26) # "Sen" (2009.02.01) # "FREE SMILE" (2009.02.15) # "Beef-Shoku Berarenai" -utattemita- (2009.02.18) # "Phone Bunny Mic Relay" (2009.03.09) # "Zhāo yán" (2009.03.13) # "Truck Makers Mic Relay" (2009.04.01) # "Bocchi Kyuusai Keikaku" (2009.04.18) # "Purepa Rap" (2009.04.20) # "Nico Mendo!" (2009.05.04) # "Jiko Shoukai" (2009.05.12) # "Don't Say Indy" (Parody of Don't Say Lazy) (2009.06.01) # "Don't Say Indy" -utattemita- (2009.06.01) # "Nico Mendo!" -Vol. 2- (2009.06.06) # "Shangri-La" (Soukyuu no Fafner) -utattemita parody- (2009.06.13) # "Hanashi, Maruya. Tokidoki Agnes" (2009.07.04) # "Paranoia" (2009.07.05) # "Tsunderism" (2009.07.12) # "what's your job" feat. ytr and 2DL (2009.07.13) # "PRIME RHYME" (2009.07.17) # "Poi☆Zun" (2009.07.27) # "Nico Mendo! vol. 4" (2009.08.09) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors of Nico Nico Douga) (2009.08.28) # "Otakky People's Action!!" (2009.09.15) # "Machibito" feat. Youko and ytr (2009.10.04) # "Re：Otakky People's Action!!" -MC Remix- (2009.10.28) # "Tonan no Tsubasa" feat. ytr and MAXBET (2009.11.06) # "Osaka na Tengoku" (Taken down on NND) (2009.12.08) # "Christmas Chuushi no Oshirase - Yasu" (2009.12.22) # "Christmas Wrapper Delight Pt.1" (Taken down on NND) (2009.12.25) # "NICORICH" (2009.12.28) # "Touhou Seikyouiku" (2009.12.29) # "Digimo no Perfect Diggyism Kyoushitsu" (Parody of Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu) -utattemita- (2009.12.30) # "Cagayake! Girls" (2010.01.16) # "Nico Mendo! vol. 9" (2010.01.22) # "beginning" -K's remix- (2010.06.19) # "And you don't stop." -musa remix- (2010.06.27) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" -utattemita- (2010.07.13) # "Andou" -utattemita- (2010.07.14) # "Shuuketsu" (2010.08.03) # "Inadzuma!!" feat. Thunder Microphone Crew (2010.08.07) # "Dota☆Bata Kurenai Ma-Kan" (2010.10.15) # "Worlds End・Dancehall" (2010.11.16) # "how much?" (2010.12.19) # "Kyouki ni Michita Fukashi no Tama Fiito" feat. ytr and Tama-chan (2011.03.20) # "DOPAMINE DRUG DOPING" (2011.03.31) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.01) # "Night of Nights" -utattemita- (2011.07.06) # "Love jokes" (2011.07.13) # "Babylon" (2011.07.15) # "Rinto Shite Saku Hana no Gotoku" (2011.08.18) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Zebra and ytr (2011.10.02) # "Flying Get" -utattemita- (2011.10.06) # "dddawn" (2011.10.11) # "Yumeoibito" (2011.10.19) # "NICONICO DISCO" feat. MAXBET and ytr (2011.12.23) # "N - FESTA Opening Mic Relay" -utattemita- (2011.12.23) # "Beats&Rhyme Remix" feat. ytr, Elsamaria, RoRen and OROCHI (2012.01.24) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2012.01.28) # "Oh my God" (2012.01.29) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * He does a lot of rap arrangements and covers for the Touhou arrangement doujin group Halozy. External Links * [ Category:NND Rappers Category:Touhou Related